Butters: Boy Sensation
by bcn172000
Summary: The boys try to make millions and get hot girlfriends by making Butters a boy sensation.


After getting bored one day Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny decide to watch T.V. When they turn it on the only thing they see is the same thing on every channel. "Agh not him again." said Kyle. "Who is it?" Kenny asked. "You don't know who that fag?" said Stan suprised. "That's Justin Bieber the biggest fag of are generation. "Yeah all the girls love him. He's super rich, has a million girls that want to have babies with him, and has a super sexy hot girlfriend" said Cartman. "It would be awsome to be him" said Stan. All the boys suddenly realize what they must do.

The screen cuts to the boys getting ready to make a music video. Cartman is showing the boys the lyrics to the song he just made. "This is great" said Stan. "No it's not" said Kyle. "The lyrics are "girl girl girl girl girl baby girl girl girl girl girl shawty girl baby. What the hell is a shawty?" "Who the hell knows Kyah" said Cartman. "We know it sucks but this is what sells." "Seriously you guys you're gonna be sell outs." said Kyle furiously. "Yeah and were going to become rich and have hot girlfriends." said Kenny. "Well count me out. I quit!" said Kyle. He storms out of Stan's living room. On his way home he sees 3 boys on the street with a sign. "Will sing for food." Kyle realizes who they are. "The Jonas Brothers!" Kyle is stunned to see them on the street. "Where have you been for the past couple of years?" Joe Jonas begins explaining how THEY were the hot boy sensations a couple years ago and how they lost all their money thanks to Justin Bieber becoming the boy sensation after them. They now seek revenge against Justin Bieber if it's the last thing they do. "I have a idea." said kyle.

The screen cuts to South Park Elementry where Stan, Cartman, and Kenny are showing the girls their music video. "What do you think" said Stan. "It's good but their's something missing" said Wendy. "I know! It needs cute hair!" said Bebe. "What?" said Cartman. "All boy sensations need cute hair." said Lola. The girls then walk away. None of the boys want to embarrass themselves by wearing a wig and they only know one person that could do the job.

The screen cuts to all the girls listening to Butter's (in a wig) music video. Token, Clyde, Craig, Jimmy, and Timmy see the video and are schocked to see how fagish Butters has become. The gang then beats Butters (who is still in a wig) up. Stan, Cartman, and Kenny then walk by and see Butters getting beat up. "Butters! Why would you do something like this?" said Cartman pretending he had nothing to do with this. "But Eric (that's is Cartman's real name for all you non-south park fans.) you're the one that made this video" said Butters "You said I would become famous if you gave You, Stan, and Kenny 85% of my earnings and dibs on all my hot girlfriends". Stan, Cartman, and Kenny denie this and then the boys join the rest of the gang in beating Butters up. The girls are still standing there and they say Butters is "Dreamy and Handsome" and they should leave him alone. They say Butters music video on Youtube has already gotten over a million hits in less than 24 hours. The boys then confirm that they are Butters manager and they will become millionares so they tell the gang to "Get off their client." Then the gang attack Stan, Cartman, Kenny, and Butters.

The screen cuts to Stan, Kenny, and Butters watching T.V while Cartman is on the phone. "You're breaking my balls here." "You're breaking my balls." "Yes Yes we have a deal." said Cartman. "What is it fatass" says Stan. "I have just booked Butters at the Pepsi Center starting for Justin Bieber! The boys are schocked and excited.

The screen cuts to Justin Bieber rehearsing for the concert when his manager comes in. "I have just booked the kid from the music video on Youtube to start for you Justin." Justin is angry. "You asshole don't you see what you have done! It only takes one concert for him to become the new boy sensation. I can't let that happen. I must kill that kid.

The screen then cuts to the Pepsi Center. "Now presenting Leopald Butters Stoch!" Butters goes on stage with his wig still on and sings the girl girl girl girl girl baby girl girl girl girl girl shawty girl baby song while Stan, Cartman, and Kenny wait backstage. At that time Justin Bieber is also backstage holding a rifel. He is aiming for Butters. "Come on you son of a bitch stay in one place". Butters is about to start his second song when the boys yell at Butters from backstage to give a thanks to their managers-them. After Butters shakes his head. Kenny then says "without us you would be nothing." Butters then flips Kenny off. Kenny in anger gets onstage and attacks Butters at the same time Justin Bieber shoots. "Oh my god the killed Kenny" said Stan. "You bastards" in a distance. Stan Regonized the voice. And wander to where he heard the voice come from. He then sees Kyle and The Jonas Brothers. Stan hears Kyle saying "When Butters begins his second song I will rearange the cameras so it shows the you guys singing. This way Butters will be to embarrassed to ever sing again and the you three will once again be the boy sensations of this generation." The Jonas Brothers like this plan. "Did I mention I have diabetes" said Nick. "Yes you have mentioned you have diabetes and I don't care." Kyle then spots Stan. Stan asks Kyle to stop but Kyle refuses. Stan the says "You know I learned something today popularity isn't a object it's just life. We shouldn't fight that you only have popularity for so long and then the next person comes along because it's just life." Kyle and The Jonas Brothers reply "yeah" Stan, Kyle, and the brothers walk back to where Stan was before and there they spot Justin Bieber being arrested. They actually found out that he did it. "Well nothing's changed lets go home" says Kyle. Everyone goes home except Butters. "So I'm not going to get a hot girlfriend?" he asked. Then the lights in the stadium go off leaving Butters in the dark.

The End.


End file.
